


The Tesseract of Ancient Winters

by HayashiYuri



Series: IW Alternative Endings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, IW alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: Loki used the power of the Casket to cloak the real Tesseract and inject some space-related magic into the Casket. All to fool one purple raisin baddie.





	The Tesseract of Ancient Winters

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Comment if found any mistakes, I accept all constructive criticism.

When Loki was tasked to resurrect Surtur, he knew what he was getting into as soon as he saw the door to the weapons vault. It was not entirely his fault, but Thor’s for trusting him to JUST resurrect Surtur and not do anything else.

Running towards the Eternal Flame with Surtur’s crown was not an easy task. Loki wondered if it would be easier if Thor’s the one carrying the crown, since he is basically build like a brickhouse. Loki, on the other hand, relied more on his sorcery, rarely on his strength. But when he thought of Hela and her magical pointy hair, he shuddered and suddenly preferred his current task than facing Hela.

Various weapons swam passed his peripheral, but he was attracted to two, the Tesseract and the Casket of Ancient Winters, despite not being his final course. _Those might be useful._  Loki thought, but he was still needed, so off he went to complete the job tasked by Thor.

When he finally stood in front of the Eternal Flame, Loki was mesmerised by it. He conjured a magical jar, and kept a small Eternal Flame in it. _No point wasting them._ Looking around the weapons vault, Loki suddenly felt a sense of loss, knowing that most of these powerful artefacts will be lost in Surtur’s rage together with the destruction of his beloved home.

Loki made a decision, dumping Surtur’s crown into the Eternal Flame and grabbed as many artefacts as possible, the first two being the two items that hit him closer to home. He almost couldn’t make it, and had to use the Tesseract to teleport him out of the weapons vault, to somewhere near the Statesmen while still keeping himself hidden.

Ragnarok happened due to his ~~king~~ brother’s order. But they saved Asgard. Loki never felt so accomplished before, and had a short period of happiness on the Statesmen.

He knew it won’t be long until Thanos found him, especially when he was in possession of the Tesseract. Hence, while on the Statesmen, Loki did his hardest to create a copy of Tesseract using the Casket of Ancient Winters as a hold. It should not be that difficult as the Casket was a power source on its own, and he only needed to inject space-travelling magical properties into the Casket. He tried taking the power of the Casket for his own, but he needed the power for a convincing Tesseract dupe.

He knew his time was up when he saw the shadow in Thanos’ Sanctuary II, and his feeling of dread creeps up to him instinctively. He felt Thor tensed, getting ready to negotiate or fight his way out to defend the last of his people.

The battle on the Statesmen was not pretty. Luckily, they managed to get the reluctant Valkyrie and Korg to take a portion of Asgardians to safety, leaving those willing to fight behind. They knew what they were getting into, after Loki explained about Thanos. But they wanted their prince to leave for safety, and for their king to escape with the rest of the Asgardians. Heimdall might not be enough to hold Thanos back, but he knew he should be enough to get the royalties to safety.

Thor stayed, of course, it was his nature to stay and fight. Loki stayed too, understanding the fact that he should not go with Valkyrie despite his brother’s protest, seeing that he was in possession of the Tesseract.

Thor didn’t last long, so did the Hulk nor Heimdall. Loki knew it will come to this, where he handed Thanos the Tesseract and got himself killed. Again.

_I’m sorry brother._

Being choked to death was somewhat humiliating to him. He was the God of Mischief and Lies, and his voice was and had always been his most powerful weapon.

When Thanos left, Loki slowly opened his eyes, grateful that he kept the Eternal Flame with him close to his heart.

_Stop crying Thor, for god sake, I am not dead._

He wiped Thor’s tears off his face, but somehow got himself slapped on the face and punched in his gut by his godawful brother. _You’re the worst Thor, not me, I’m dying and you’re adding more injuries._

He then sent themselves away from the wreckage, using the Tesseract he had. He had to cloak it with the Casket’s power, hoping that the powerful Infinity Stone would be contained. _Aren’t you glad that I’m keeping this?_

Thor punched him the second time and hugged him close to his chest.

_Goddammit Thor, I swear I will die on your hands instead of Thanos if you kept this up._

_Brother, I’d rather you not die before me._

Thor’s getting sentimental, but that still won’t have deterred Loki from his task. But his magic was in all-time low, messing up with his intended teleportation.

That was how Thor ended up on the windshield of Milano, and Loki crash landing in front of the Grandmaster, who was eating gelato at Australia.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing my own IW ending is so satisfying


End file.
